


Better Late than Never

by hobbeshalftail3469, LulaIsAKitten



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Corm takes over, Corm views it as a mission he can win!, F/M, Fingering, I'm not sure what to say!, Ilsa tells Corm, Lord knows when it is actually set, Lovely sex, Morning After, Nipple Play, One thing leads to another, Robin and Cormoran in early days relationship, Robin confides in Ilsa, Robin has never had an orgasm, Wow!, drunken texts that make no sense, follow my instructions!, more fingering, more nipple play, self induced orgasm, the benefits of mobile phones, these may be based on ones I send to Lula that she manages to decipher!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/pseuds/LulaIsAKitten
Summary: This was written a LONG time ago and has languished in the 'unpublishable folder' on both of our computers ever since.BUT, the great fic by Blue_Robin, called Good Luck,Kid made me post a comment admitting the the existence of this.And Flanker27_UK requested it be 'dusted off and published'....so here it is.The basic premise is that Corm and Robin are in a new relationship together, but have not yet slept together, due to Robin's reticence and belief that she can't live up to what Cormoran expects....having never truly had an orgasm (I know! We didn't say it was believable!)So, our man takes it upon himself to sort it out sooner rather than later.Sauciness aplenty awaits!
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 31
Kudos: 46





	1. Maybe I'm broken!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flanker27_UK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanker27_UK/gifts), [BlueRobinWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRobinWrites/gifts).



“Right,” Ilsa said, opening the second bottle of wine. “You do know the small talk part of the evening is over and I’m now going to grill you mercilessly?”

Robin giggled. “I’m going to be needing a very large glass this time, then,” she said.  
She and Ilsa were sat either side of the breakfast bar in Ilsa’s kitchen.   
Ilsa had sent the men to the pub with firm instructions not to return until closing time, for this very reason.   
She filled Robin’s glass right up.

“Right,” she said again, grinning wickedly. “Spill.”

Robin smiled dreamily. “He’s just perfect,” she said.

“I know that,” Ilsa said fondly. “How did it happen?”

“It just kind of did,” Robin replied. “We were in the Tottenham, a bit pissed, you know. Chatting away like we always do. I went ‘fuck it’ and had a fourth glass of wine, and then as we were leaving I tripped in the doorway and almost fell on my arse. Cormoran caught me, and his arms were all big and strong and I kind of went ‘oooh’ and tried to kiss him, and the next thing I knew we were snogging like mad outside the pub!”

Ilsa squealed with glee, clapping her hands. “And was it ace?” she cried.

“God, yes,” Robin groaned, remembering. “Knee-trembling. I could barely stand - and not just because I was pissed!”

Ilsa laughed delightedly. “I’m so happy for you both,” she said warmly. “And this was only last weekend, right?” Robin nodded. “So how has it been, working together and sleeping together?”

“Well...” Robin began, and took a huge gulp of wine.   
Ilsa looked at her, sensing her sudden reticence.

“Working together is fine,” Robin went on. “We’re busy, he’s out a lot, we’ve agreed not to get...physical in the office. And we’ve spent most evenings together, apart from when one of us has had to go and tail Redhead. But...”

Ilsa waited.  
Robin lowered her voice, even though there was no one around to hear. “I’ve not stayed the night yet,” she confessed.

Ilsa looked surprised. “So...no sex yet?” she asked. Robin shook her head.  
“Why?” Ilsa demanded. “I mean, not that you have to leap into bed, it’s only been a week. But I assumed you guys wouldn’t be able to keep your hands off each other once you finally, finally got together.”

Robin sighed, and looked a little sad suddenly. “I know,” she said. “And I think Cormoran thinks that too, I know - and I mean I really know—” she giggled “—that he’s keen. But I...” she trailed off again.

Ilsa topped up their glasses. Robin’s had emptied very quickly, and her cheeks were flushed now.

“What’s up?” Ilsa asked. Robin went bright red.

“I really want to,” she whispered, “but I’m going to be such a disappointment to him. And I’m scared it won’t work.”

Ilsa looked at her. “What do you mean, won’t work?” she asked. Robin just looked awkward and gulped more wine.

“Robin,” Ilsa said. “Corm knows your past, what you’ve been through. He’ll look after you. You can trust him.”

“I know,” Robin said.

“So just, you know. Go with the flow.” Ilsa said. “He’ll take it slow. Are you afraid you’re going to clam up, freeze on him?”

“No, it’s not that,” Robin said. “It’s the...getting into it, you know. The whole going with the flow thing. What if it doesn’t...flow?”

Ilsa looked at her, puzzled. Robin was scarlet now.

“He’s gonna expect me to know stuff, an’ to...” she stuttered, slurring a little now.

“What?” Ilsa asked. “He’s not going to expect you to be some courtesan, he knows you’ve only been with Matthew. You have only been with Matthew?”

Robin nodded miserably. “But he’s at least gonna expect me to know how to...relax an’...get into it an’...go with him all the way...”

Ilsa didn’t think Robin could possibly get any redder without actually catching fire. Robin groaned and slumped forward, banging her head on the counter. “There’s something wrong with me, Ils,” she muttered into the polished wood. “I can’t... I never...”

Ilsa stared at her, realisation dawning, and took a huge gulp of her own wine. “Are you...tryna tell me you’ve never...never...”  
Robin squeaked into the table.  
“You’ve never had an orgasm?” Ilsa shrieked.

“Shhhh!” Robin hissed, still with her head on the counter.

“How is that... I mean... Haven’t you ever...?”

Robin sat up and gulped more wine. “Look,” she said in a rush. “There was only Matthew, and in rural Yorkshire you’re still a slapper if you jump straight into bed. I made ’im wait. We did it a few times before uni, but his room at his parents’ house was right over the living room and I knew they were down there watching EastEnders and I couldn’ relax, you know?” She took another slurp of wine. “And my fuckin’ brothers used to knock and run on my door when Matt was at ours, f’r a laugh. And then uni. And then...you know. And then... ‘t was ages, and awful, and slow, and I never relaxed, and he nev’r tried much, just a quick missionary in the dark, an’... an’...” she trailed off helplessly.

Ilsa looked at her. “Yeah, but, you know...by yourself,” she said. “Did you never, er...experiment? Rub one out, as it were?”

Robin choked a little on her wine. “I didn’t really try till...after...” she said. “An’ I just thought I couldn’t because...because...”  
She gazed at Ilsa, making eye contact for the first time in many minutes. “Maybe I’m broken,” she whispered. “An’ he’s going to expect me to be cosmo... comso... to know what I’m doing.”

Ilsa was feeling fairly pissed herself now.   
She looked helplessly at Robin. “Well,” she began. “I think you have t’...have t’tell ‘im. What was your plan, just to never sleep with him?”

“I don’t know!” wailed Robin. She stood up. “Need to pee,” she said unsteadily, and wobbled  
off down the hall.

Ilsa snatched up her phone and squinted at it, typing out a text with drunk fingers.  
“BOY HAEV I GTO A MISSOIN FOR YUO, CORM”   
She scowled at it, but couldn’t be bothered to get rid of the all caps, and sent it anyway.


	2. What?!!....Never?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilsa is an amazing friend - let's just ALL agree on that and move on!  
> Corm finds out that he hasn't lost his smoulder, there are just more things going on with his girlfriend than he's used to dealing with....but he is NOT a man to shirk a mission!

Cormoran was sitting opposite Ilsa at one of the small wooden table in the Tottenham halfway down his second pint,  
“What….never?” he almost whispered….as if saying it louder would be disrespectful.

Ilsa shook her head, “Not even a self inflicted trembler! She thinks she’s broken, and according to what she was saying Matthew did precious little to help.”

Strike rolled his eyes and puffed his cheeks, “Why does that not surprise me!” he grumbled. “But they did have sex…..just she never…?”

Again Ilsa shook her head, “If she’s never had much foreplay she probably wouldn’t….and it was probably pretty uncomfortable too when she did do it, so bit of a vicious circle……no pun intended!” she drank her red wine.

“Well, it at least makes me feel a bit better about how things have been going. Must admit I was starting to doubt myself….thought I might have lost it…..or sods law for the only person I actually care about being the one my smoulder and moves don’t work on!” Strike raised his eyebrows and Ilsa stifled a giggle into her glass.

“Corm, she’s crazy about you…..she said it was all perfect! And she does want it….she wants it all with you….she’s just mega worried that on top of her own issues you’ll expect her to know how to react to everything and that she’ll feel like crap…..other than that you’re good to go mate!” Ilsa grinned widely at her oldest friend and his predicament; which she inherently knew would be a blip in their history years from now!

“So what the hell do I do? How do I make her see that I just want her…..I don’t care how slowly she wants to take things….I mean, I can be glacial in my slowness, but I can’t work out a plan!” He rubbed his large hand across his face, his beard making a raspy sound beneath it.

Ilsa pondered deeply; she’d been pondering a lot all day – how could someone NOT have ever had an orgasm? And how on earth does a person approach the prospect of giving someone one?

“No idea Corm…..but I’m sure you’ll figure it out….and bloody hell; when those floodgates open…….you will be one lucky man!” she shuddered a little and clapped him on the shoulder as she grabbed her coat, downed the last of her glass and waved a cheerio.

Cormoran puffed his cheeks again, still absolutely clueless as to how to go about giving his girlfriend an orgasm….not something he’d ever before needed to consider!

He needed a third pint.  
After a fourth he decided to head back to the office and gave Robin a call.

‘Hey,’ he started, receiving a little ‘Hi you’ back from her.

‘Where are you? You left the office early, and it’s late now….you been working too hard?’ she asked down the phone.

Strike inhaled sharply, “Nah….not working, been in the pub….with Ilsa…..she told me some stuff that I needed to hear….don’t be mad at her,’ he could hear Robin huffing on the other end of the phone and tutting.  
‘Look…..I have been going insane wondering what I was doing wrong….and, look…..I want you…..I want everything with you, and I think you want it too…..soooo, do you trust me?’ he asked.

Robin was twirling on her desk chair, feeling like she wanted the earth to open up and engulf her, but she could also sense the care and torment in Cormoran’s voice – he sounded like he was really breaking. 

‘I trust you…I really do…I just…..I want you….this is just really hard and mega embarrassing….’ she groaned.

Cormoran partly wished he was there, so that she could see the look in his eyes, and so that he could stroke her hair and kiss her….but he inherently felt this way would be better.

‘Listen…..this may feel embarrassing to you, but it’s OK….it sort of makes sense….and it certainly isn’t something to feel ashamed of…..I just want to make you happy, and to make you feel the way I feel…soooooo, I’m on my way back to the office; I know you should be heading off to yours, but would you do me a favour and go up to my flat….and take your phone?’

Robin stopped twirling and squinted; it was clear he had something in mind. ‘OK…..you gonna be long?’

‘No, not long….finish up and lock the office and I’ll see you soon, OK?’

Robin nodded and answered, ‘Alright……but I’m telling you now, if there is no white wine up there I’ll be cross!’

Cormoran sniggered into the phone; ‘Bottle in the fridge…get it opened!’ and he blew a kiss down the phone before ringing off.   
He saw himself reflected in the window of the shop he was walking past, ‘This had better not fuckin’ backfire!’ he grumbled.

Robin did as instructed and locked the office then went up to the flat – Strike always left it open during the day when one of them was in the office, so she made herself comfy after locating, opening and pouring some wine.  
She flicked on a playlist on her phone and curled up on the large armchair, waiting.


	3. The floodgates are opened!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boy is good! I mean REEEeeeeaaaaallly gooooood!  
> Robin discovers what those orgasm thingies are all about!

Strike smoked a few cigarettes down Manette Street, wanting to make sure that Robin would be up in the flat before he went inside.  
He used his spare key to unlock the office and went through to his desk, he flicked on the desk light to cast a glow around the space, removed the bottle of whisky from his drawer, downed a slug then rang Robin’s number.   
He heard the ringtone above him along with a slight squeak of the chair springs and smiled.

‘Hey! Where are you? I’m on my second glass.’ 

Strike breathed deeply before he responded, ‘I’m in the office…and I’m staying here, and you are staying there……I’m removing one possible element of embarrassment OK…….and……you trust me right?’

Robin shifted in the chair above him, ‘Erm….yeah, I trust you….where is this heading?’

‘Just down that glass of wine and pour another and remember…….I completely adore you…..oh, and Ilsa said to tell you you will not pee…and to stress that!’ he smiled down the phone as he heard Robin pouring more wine into her glass.

‘OK……what have you got in mind? Robin asked, downing a large gulp from the glass.

She heard Cormoran clear his throat on the other end of the phone and moving the phone a little realised she could actually hear his rumbling voice through the floorboards….it was incredibly sexy.  
‘Just imagine your hands are my hands….and follow my description….exactly………OK?’ he growled down the phone, not quite sure what response he was expecting, but he heard a slight giggle from Robin and allowed himself to smile, and swallow another mouthful of whisky.

‘Alright…..[clears throat] …..what do I do?’ Robin shook her head and gritted her teeth, grinning….she absolutely trusted and loved Cormoran, and she really wanted to share everything with him; and of course this was a perfect idea of his…..he wouldn’t be able to see her, so she could pull as many weird faces as she liked, and if she needed a couple of goes at something she could without him ever knowing!

Down in his office Cormoran sat back, allowing his weight to be supported by the back of his chair and his eyelids to flutter closed as he tried to imagine Robin was actually there, infront of him,  
‘Go and lie on the bed, get comfortable and tell me when you are.’

Robin took her wine through to Cormoran’s bed and decided to leave the light off – the small roof window always allowed a little of the glowing neon from the Guitar shop signs to filter in and she inherently felt that she needed not to be distracted by a lightbulb.  
She breathed down the phone once she was propped up slightly on the pillows that exuded the masculine scent of her man, ‘I’m ready…I think.’

‘So, I’m gently caressing my fingers along your cheek….just imagine my lips are on yours, hot, soft and tender, and then with my other hand I’m going to cup my hand under your breast and gently squeeze it.’ He paused and could hear a slight rustle of fabric down the phone. ‘Now I’m kissing your neck and I’m running my hand under your bra….now tell me….is your nipple hard or soft right now?’ he asked huskily, smiling as he thought about the glorious perfection of Robin's breasts that so far he's only felt pressing against him above layers of clothing.

Robin’s fingers had slipped beneath the soft fabric of her bra and were splayed around her breast, ‘Soft,’ she whispered.

‘Delicious,' he growled,'….then in that case I’m rolling my thumb around that rose bud coloured skin of yours, and then finally, just as it starts to harden I’m going to pinch it between by fingers….and then I’m going to do it all again to the other…..does it feel nice what I’m doing?’

On the other end of the phone Robin was following Cormoran’s detailed instructions; his voice sounded incredibly husky and needy down the phone and she found herself whimpering a little as she heard him giggle slightly; deeply and almost obscenely.   
Although she knew it was her own fingers pinching her now taut and sensitive nipples it felt almost as though she was looking down on the scene and felt an oddly warm sensation in her belly.

‘They are really hard now,’ she purred, realising that she’d slipped down the bed a little.

‘Good….they should be,’ he growled, ‘Which means it’s time for me to remove your bra, now lick your fingers…..nice and wet….and roll those hard, tender nipples of yours……and blow…..really gently,’ he almost breathed the final statement down the phone and realised he was becoming slightly uncomfortable in his trousers….Christ, even the thought of doing this to Robin was making him aroused!

On Robin’s end of the phone she found the combination of blowing softly and stifling the noises from her throat difficult to manage, and the feeling in her belly was now travelling lower…and it was nice.

Strike smiled as he heard Robin’s breath becoming more ragged, time to bring this baby home!  
‘Now, I’m going to have to neglect those right now……because it’s time for my fingers to travel down your belly….I’m tracing them around your belly button, and they’re slipping under your waistband…down you the top of your pants….but not underneath…not yet. First they’ll go down and find out how wet you are…..take those fingers and gently push aside your pants, right down under you……how wet is it?’

Robin was starting to feel slightly light headed; not like she did from wine, almost as though she couldn’t quite get enough oxygen into her body, but she was enjoying this, so she did as Cormoran asked and gasped sharply as she felt her finger tips touch sticky wetness down between her legs. She struggled to vocalise between breathy pants.

‘I take it that means we are very wet…..so I’m just going to let my fingers do a bit of exploring there, sometimes over your pants, sometimes just dipping beneath them to find that silkiness, and I might even take some of it to rub across your hard, pinched little nipples,’ Strike was now bursting out of his boxers and pressed hard against his trousers, he pressed his free hand above the fabric to ease the sensation a little and let out a muffled sob himself.

Robin heard the delicious hitch in his breathing down the phone as she was gloriously swirling her thumb across her now sticky breast, she could smell her arousal and it was pleasant; not a strong odour, just a slight musky warmth, and the combination of Cormoran’s voice, her sticky juices creating a wonderful lack of friction and her fingers rolling and pinching her own nipples with increasing confidence that started to make her feel a slight discomfort, as if she might pee!  
She giggled a little down the phone.

‘You OK…..want me to do a little more investigating…..maybe find out why you’re so very, very wet?’  
He heard Robin clearly sob, ‘Ah ha’ down the phone and could tell somehow that she was smiling.

He pressed his own hand more firmly against his length,  
‘Ok, right hand, I’m dipping in down under your pants, brushing over your little hairs and I’m finding that special little split that only ladies have got……..and two of my fingers are going one either side, sliding right between your lips….I’m guessing I’m feeling one very wet, hot and delicious place?’

He inhaled as he heard Robin moan and stifle a louder shout, he continued,  
‘Don’t be tempted to close your legs, because I’m making sure they stay nice and wide open for me and I’m also spreading that sticky wetness all the way up your slit…..keep doing that babe,’ and he heard the bed above him creak a little as Robin sank into working her fingers against her warm lips.  
‘Now……this is where I really need to concentrate……I need to watch you and see what makes you sob……so you need to tell me when I’m there in the right place………press those fingers back and find where all that juice is coming from…..now press them in…..firmly…that’s it,’

He could hear Robin panting into the phone as she clearly did exactly what he told her, and he heard a slight keening sound in her throat together with an ‘Oh, Corm-or-an,’   
Robin was trying to deal with the variety of emotions running through her; Ilsa’s words rung in her ears despite the fact that it really did feel like she might piss herself; she’d never felt herself produce quite so much moisture down between her legs and it had allowed her to slide her fingers inside herself easily….and fuck it felt good.

‘Don’t let those fingers slide all the way out, but I need to stroke them inside you, make sure your wrist is pressed right up against your little thatch….really press it down, and really stroke those delicious soft walls…..now, I need to see you to know what to do next……would that be OK?’

‘Oh God….yeah……yeah….I want you here…help me,’ Robin gasped, almost crying into the phone as she found herself experiencing an emotional rollercoaster that felt nothing but wonderful. 

Strike hadn’t intended to get involved at all, but Robin was clearly close and he really hadn’t realised that when he was pleasuring a woman he needed to sense her reactions in order to steer her towards her release.  
Anyway, he left his desk, and the office, leaving the door open as he climbed the stairs, he remained talking to Robin as he did so, not wishing to freak her out,  
‘Just keep those fingers working away, put the phone on the pillow and bring the others to your mouth, now put two inside there and copy what you’re doing to your cunt….and just go with that delicious feeling babe…I’m almost there with you and it’s only going to feel better,’ he was now in his flat and could seen Robin writhing on his bed, her top half naked and her right hand moving deftly between her parted legs, still covered by her grey lounge pants.

He hesitated at the doorway but her focus was definitely on the phone and her own enjoyment,  
‘Ok, you can ignore the phone now, I’m here,’ he sighed huskily and knelt on the bed sliding his fingers to replace hers and earning a desperate sob and stare that made him want to eat her.   
Instead he crawled up her, his fingers dexterously stroking within her and locating the tiny, tender spot that he knew would leave her breathless.   
He covered her mouth, her cheeks sucked in by the ferocity of his kiss.   
Robin’s hand found the back of his neck and her tongue delved into his mouth with need.   
He broke away momentarily and smiled with just the right level of sinisterness as she grasped for his return and writhed her hips towards him and into the mattress.   
He removed her lounge pants and knickers in one movement and engulfed her breast with his mouth, sucking and licking at her already tender and slightly Robin flavoured nipple and resumed his fingers working within her, keeping her legs parted with his bent knee.

Robin glanced down at his obvious delight in her reactions and felt a wave of tightness start inside her, he was firmly curling his fingers and massaging one particular place within her that was making her almost incapable of breathing.

She was panting and realised she was repeating the phrase, ‘oh yeah’ again and again.   
Cormoran was groaning with desire and she could feel his hard length pressing against her leg as he moved his mouth across to her other breast, bringing his hand up to continue ministrations to her bullet hard nipple.   
He pinched it away from her body and rolled it between his thumb and thick finger whilst sucking and nibbling at the other.  
He could see from the way her head had dropped back into the pillows, and the fact that she was straining to grip her legs together around his hand that she was close, but having never seen her lose control completely before he wasn’t sure how much further to take her. 

‘I AM going to make you cum now,’ he whispered as he took his thumb and started to circle it against her clit whilst continuing to work his fingers within her and alternate his tongue between both breasts, his other hand found her mouth and he pressed a finger inside feeling her start to suck rhythmically on it as her hips pulsed up in a slight movement against him, and then as she started to scream his name she got as far as Cor……and stopped screaming as she felt the feeling detonate within her, like a firework exploding, like she was falling down the softest mountain, like she was made of marshmallow and was melting from the middle outwards.

Cormoran watched in awe as her face displayed every emotion possible and he smiled and giggled along with her as she began to breathe again in a juddering series of pants and groans as he continued to press into her and twitch his fingers to draw out every second of her pleasure. 

When he felt her take a deep breath in and saw the flush in her cheeks, glow on her brow and chest and that her mouth was unable to do anything but smile he gently removed his fingers and licked them lasciviously, delighting her and making her giggle and snuggle into him.  
She breathed very deeply against him, his overwhelming scent and warmth steadying her as she shuddered a little and felt tiny tremors within herself as she moved her legs together.

‘You OK?’ he whispered, tenderly.

Robin pushed away from him, her eyes wide and laughing, ‘NO!!!!! Fucking hell……glad for Ilsa’s warning though!’

‘I take it orgasms are a hit then?’ Strike asked, settling himself more comfortably bedside her, fully aware that his own erection had only marginally relaxed, but completely satisfied that he’d helped Robin to her own release….at last!


	4. 1,2 or 3?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well of course ONE isn't enough is it??? Not after all that time....and although Corm is a gentleman he still has needs.....

Robin tried to focus on Cormoran lying next to her, but it was tricky because everything still looked purple and spotty when she closed her eyes. She couldn’t stop her face from smiling and felt quite ridiculous, but incredibly satisfied.

‘Are they always like that?’ she asked coyly.   
Strike shrugged a little,   
‘Don’t know really…….that seemed quite….erm……strong shall we say, but, it felt good right? He asked.

Robin nodded urgently, ‘Oh, good is definitely way too pathetic a word….Jesus it felt great just with my fingers, but when you got involved we are talking a whole different level! Thank you,’ she purred and grabbed at the fabric of his shirt to pull herself closer into him.

Cormoran nuzzled his mouth into her hair, ‘You’re welcome……do’ya mind if I get undressed and join you in bed now?......just to sleep!’ he raised his palms as she giggled and nodded, and watched as he removed his shirt, then his trousers and left his leg hooked inside them.   
She couldn’t help but notice his still solid erection beneath his boxers and smiled, licking her lips……despite what she’d just experienced….or maybe because of it……she suddenly found the way he looked highly erotic.

‘Hey, stop giggling you….little soggy heap of happiness there,’ he grinned and moved to climb into bed beside her. But Robin clasped the covers down and shook her head seductively;  
‘Only naked people allowed in here,’ she drawled, raising her eyebrows as he grinned and placed his thumbs either side of his waistband, dragging them firmly down and releasing his shining, slightly leaking cock.

‘Now can I come in?’ he asked softly and sexily, and she pulled back the duvet for him.   
Sliding his naked body beside hers was one of the most powerfully arousing sensations of his life….Christ knows what it would feel like to slide inside her!

Robin found herself instantly more relaxed, free and seductive next to him….it felt like she had forced her way out of a huge stone cave that had been trapping her, and she felt free; free to allow her fingers to trail across his hairy chest; free to find his nipples and graze her nails across them and feel him tense up and growl; free to kiss down his body and thighs, and free to slide her hand around his shaft, rubbing some of his leaking juices along it to ease the movement of her hand around it travelling up and down it’s impressive thickness.

‘Robin, you don’t have to……..I’m not here for that tonight….I just wanted to be here for you….’ He growled, trying to remain calm and control himself, when all he really wanted to do was thrust against her small hand and wank his cum across himself and her.

Robin was smiling again and had started to move her hips against his hip bone, ‘Does it feel just as nice if other parts of you rub against me?’ she asked, already starting to realise that his firm thigh between her legs did indeed feel wonderful.

‘Lots of things feel nice, Robin, just do what feels right, there’s no rules….no wrong answers....no embarrassment….not between us,’ and he kissed her deeply, feeling her slide her leg across him.   
He grasped her with his strong arms and steadied her as she straddled her legs along his own, her toes trailing against one leg and the mattress, his stiff erection pressed between them and sliding against her firm, but unbelievably soft belly.   
She widened her legs and his cock found her slit, sliding along it with some of her own cum and his leaking juices and he watched her as she rubbed herself against him, enjoying the hard, smoothness and the sensation of his dark pubes against her sensitive lips.

‘What do you want now?’ Cormoran asked, his eyes pleading, but his face neutral.

‘This,’ she took his hand down to grasp his prick, ‘in this’ and she moved the hand to her cunt, grasping her lower lip between her teeth as she felt the stirrings of arousal again, and this time knew what deliciousness was to come…..[pun COMPLETELY intended!]

‘God I want you Robin……just tell me if it’s too much and I’ll stop….I promise,’ he mouthed at her breasts.   
He lifted her hips so that his erection could stand proud from him and Robin had a brief moment of doubt – it was way bigger than his fingers!   
BUT….she had to accept that his fingers were much bigger than hers, and they had only felt BETTER when inside her…..so imagine what this could do?!  
She realised however, that she didn’t care, and also realised, she was horny!   
And she wanted another of those orgasm things….they were nice!   
And she wanted Cormoran’s dick to give it to her!

‘Put that inside me…..make me cum again……’ she panted, biting down on his ear and making him groan her name.

‘Is it OK if I join you this time?’ he smiled and moved his hips and hers so that he could feel her entrance; soft, silky and wet….and completely inviting him inside at last.

‘mmmhhhhmmm’ moaned Robin as she felt him press inside her and pause for her to stretch to accommodate him.

It was all he could do not to ram himself into her to the hilt, he was so desperate for his own release, but he knew that wouldn’t guarantee her own pleasure….and he wasn’t Matthew…….this thought gave him a degree of stubbornness, he wouldn’t allow himself to shoot inside her until she was falling apart around him, so he withdrew slightly and pressed deeper and repeated this until she was flush against him, her clit pressing deliciously against the base of him, he pressed his palm against her stomach to gently ease her backwards, so that his cock could rub against that magic spot he’d discovered within her and he was rewarded with a look of complete surrender to him. 

She grabbed her hair and pulled it up into a loose pile and dropped her other hand to one of his pert nipples as she undulated against him and he had to bite his lip to stop himself losing it completely at the vision….Christ he’d dreamed of this, fantasised about this exact image and in person, in reality, it was about 100 times sexier.

Robin was pressing herself down firmly against him and whimpering with delight at the sensation, creating a mounting rhythm which was bringing Cormoran close to release.

She dropped forwards, her hair creating a curtain of honey-gold around their faces as they kissed and she began to work against him, his hands helping to move and steady her hips, pulling her into his thrusts.   
Their kisses became messy, wet, a tangle of teeth and tongues – Robin could smell whisky and tobacco on his breath and it was as sexy as hell.

She felt herself starting to tingle again and the warm sensation grew in her belly and between her legs; it felt different being so stretched around his hard cock and she really did have a sensation of wanting to pee again, but looking down at Cormoran’s face as he was clearly fighting not to lose himself was what tipped her over the edge…..that and the fact that Cormoran’s mouth found one of her nipples and he practically devoured it, groaning and shouting for her,   
‘God Robin….I’m going to c…….’ and he shot deep within her, feeling a tightening of her walls and an arch to her back like a cat as she rode out her orgasm against his pulsing length and with his tongue and beard rasping against her gorgeous breasts.

When the last spasm had left her she opened her eyes and looked down to see Cormoran struggling to breath.  
She went to move off him, but felt him grasp her and shake his head,  
‘Nah……just stay there for a bit,’ and he wrapped both of his heavy arms around her, pressing her chest against his, one of his hands dropping to cup her arse.

Robin flopped against him, she couldn’t quite feel her legs, but it felt comfortable to have Cormoran’s arms wrapped around her, holding her safely, stroking her skin.   
She felt her eyes growing moist as she rested against his chest and suddenly tears, big fat ones, were running out of her eyes and onto him.

She sniffed as he rolled her over, concern in every fibre of his face,  
‘Hey? What is it? Tell me,’ he pleaded, pressing infinite soft kisses to her temples, cheeks and nose.

Robin laughed a little and tried to smile, ‘You’re just wonderful Cormoran,’ she blubbed, and then felt a gush from her pussy as her stomach relaxed.

‘If that’s a wet patch it means that’s your side of the bed,’ he giggled into her neck. Robin just smiled….and cried a bit more, until they drifted off to sleep.

Next morning they spent ages just staring at each other and kissing, they took turns looking under the covers at each other’s bodies and Cormoran insisted on checking that she was ‘OK down there’….the fact that he used his tongue and basically caused Robin to almost faint made it a very pleasurable way to wake up.

‘Thank God you didn’t do that first…..I’d have actually exploded I think,’ Robin said as he crawled back up her body, a smug look on his face.

‘So, 1,2 or 3?’ he asked cheekily.

‘Do you mean, did I have 1,2 or 3 orgasms; or which did I prefer, orgasm 1,2 or 3?’ Robin asked, sniggering.

Cormoran wrinkled his brow and nose to concentrate and agreed with her statement, ‘Both!’ he teased, nuzzling her armpit and enjoying the perfectly ‘Robin’ smell.

Robin pondered for a moment, ‘3’ she stated simply.

Cormoran ceased his attention to her skin and regarded her with mild confusion, ‘What, you mean 3 orgasms, or orgasm number 3?’

‘Yeah’, Robin replied.

‘WHICH?’ squawked Strike.

‘Just remind me of number 2 again…….I’d hate to make the wrong choice,’ she giggled as she felt Cormoran harden and groan with delight.

Text message from Ilsa sometime late:  
‘SO?’

Reply from Cormoran:  
‘MAKING UP FOR LOST TIME IN A BIG WAY. THANK YOU!!!!! C X’

Message from Robin to Ilsa :  
‘I DIDN’T PEE!!!! And WOW, WOW, WOW, and WOW! R xx’


End file.
